A View of Christmas
by FallinOutFallinIn
Summary: What is Christmas like for the GB couples? Weird, fun, sentimental, romantic, and a lot of perversions, of course!
1. Prologue: An Almost Christmas Morning

A/N: Advanced Merry Christmas!! Time passes so quickly, ne? I wonder… what will I buy this Christmas? Oh btw, this story will be a lot shorter than 'Yume o Miru'. But this is not a one-shot. –smile- Oh, and uhm, surprise! It's not a Ban x Kazuki this time… hee! Although this would be a multi-chapter story, each chappie is independent. Demo… not sure of that yet.

READ THIS FIRST!: This is really late. I mean, really, really late. I was supposed to start this on the second to the last week of November and end it on the second week of January. But as you can see, it was delayed. So please bear with me and allow me to finish this on the second week of February(but I guess by that time this will be a Valentine's fic. LOL! Kidding. –sweatdrops-).

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Summary: A Christmas in the point of view of the Get Backers 'couples'.

----

****

A View of Christmas  
By: Star of FallinOutFallinIn

A peaceful morning at the Honky Tonk…

"Shit!"

NOT.

Paul, who laid the newspaper he was previously reading, arched his brows. "That," he said. "was not a very desirable greeting early in the morning, Ban."

Ban rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I don't care if it's Christmas, Christmas Eve, my birthday, your birthday, or any occasion for that matter. All I know is that I am in a bad mood."

"You're always in a bad mood, Ban-kun."

Both turned to the direction of the speaker. "What are you doing here, itomaki? I didn't even hear the bells ringing." Ban rolled his eyes once more. "And you don't care."

Kazuki sat down on one of the stools near Ban, smiling, "Who said I did? Besides, I came here for Ginji-san. Where is he?"

Ban frowned. "Sleeping," he paused, then eyed Paul. "in the car."

Paul nodded while reading the newspaper. "So he died yesterday, huh?"

Ban scrowled.

Kazuki smiled. "You see, Juubei and I are inviting close friends for a Christmas party." Seeing no reaction from Ban, he continued. "Our apartment. It's tomorrow evening. You know, Christmas Eve."

"That's so nice of you." Ban said, sarcastically. "Was that supposed to be offensive? Of course I know it's Christmas Eve. I may be destitute, but I did learn lotsa things.1"

Then suddenly, Ginji entered Honky Tonk. "Ohayou!"

Paul nodded his head. "At least someone knows how to greet properly."

"Eh? What do you mean, master? And where is Natsumi-chan?"

"I sent her on an errand."

"Ah… sou ka! Ne, ne, Ban-chan! Do you know what today is?" Ginji asked his partner, happily.

Ban, who was glaring daggers at Kazuki, looked up. "Of course, you idiot. It's the twenty-third of December."

Ginji nodded his head. "Hai! And it's only two days to go before Christmas! Yay!"

"Hai. Say, Ginji-san… do you want to go with us for a Christmas party?" Ginji's eyes lit up and nodded. "Great. Ban-kun? Master2?"

"If there's food."

"Sure."

And by the looks of it, you'll know who said what.

"It's settled then."

----

Kazuki shook his head and smiled. _"Those two… they're good partners."_

"Kazu-chaaaaaaaaan!" Kazuki turned to the voice. "Kazu-chaaaaaaaaan! We missed you!"

Kazuki looked surprised. "Emishi? Shido? What are you two doing here?"

"Nothing. We were just passing by, I guess." Shido muttered.

"Ah… well… I want to invite you guys to a Christmas party that will be held in our apartment. Are you going?"

Both shouted in unison, "Of course we will!"

----

"I guess all of our close friends are going, Juubei. Yes, even Akabane and Kagami."

"How about Himiko? HEVN?"

Kazuki nodded at Juubei. "Yes. These people confirmed already: Ginji-san, Ban-kun, Emishi, Shido, Akabane, Kagami, Himiko, HEVN, Natsumi-chan and Master."

"Shido and Ban? Kagami and Akabane? This will be a disaster!"

tbc

----

A/N: Stay tuned for the next chappie! LOL! Review please. Wish me luck for my quarterly exams. –beautiful eyes-

1 Yesh. According to the anime and the internet, Ban is really intelligent and was able to finish school. –nod- Great, lah? In fact, he might be brighter than me! No, slash that! He **is** brighter than me!

2 Hmm… I really have no idea how Kazuki calls Paul. I was actually debating whether only 'Paul' or call him 'Master'. But being the respectful guy he is, I chose 'Master'. –smile-


	2. Ban and Ginji: Something About

**A/N: Hello, minnaaaaaaaaa! It's already 2 months past christmas. I'm really sorry! My PC crashed so I'm using a laptop right now, but I have limited use of it. I can only use it every weekends. Sorry! Oh, and uhm, for those people who have sun cellular, e-mail it to me. Hehe! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Dedications: For AmanoAndin and Vil De. The Ban/Ginji you two have been waiting for. I guess it's not a yaoi fic. Just a little implied shounen-ai. Oh, sorry for the delay. Blame school. XD**

**-**

**A View of Christmas  
**By: Star of FallinOutFallinIn

Ban and Ginji: Something About

"For the last time Ginji… I won't buy you that stupid scarf!"

"But! It's Christmas, Ban-chan!"

"I don't care!"

Ban's eyes read fire.

Ginji's lips quivered.

"Don't cry, you stupid eel!" Ban said, shouting. "It's 11:00PM so please let me sleep!"

"Demo Ban-chan! I really, really like that scarf! I've always wanted it ever since I was a child!" Ginji glanced over at Ban.

But he was already snoring.

-

Ban was surprised to find his partner not by his side when he woke up. He entered Honky Tonk and asked Paul where Ginji was. "Dunno. Haven't seen him since yesterday evening." Ban cursed.

"Where can that idiot be!"

After about half an hour of searching in the cold, December snow, he found his partner distributing flyers. He immediately went to meet the latter. "Ginji!"

Ginji waved at Ban. "Ban-chan!"

"You jerk! Why did you leave without telling me! Didn't you even know how worried I was!"

Ginji blinked. "Gomen… I really wanted to earn money so I can but that scarf." He then smiled. "I'm hungry!"

Ban was flabbergasted and guilty at the same time. He frowned. "C'mon… let's eat."

-

"Good morning sirs. May I take your order?"

Ginji squealed. "Haaai! I want a hamburger!"

Ban cringed. "I… I'll just have water, please." He looked at his wallet(if he did have one) and gave the cashier the money.

Ginji was digging at his hamburger while his partner was shaking his head. "Wai… it's really cold here… Don't you feel cold?"

Then all of a sudden, Ban's stomach growled. "Err… one order of French fries, please."

-

Christmas

"Natsumi-chan! This is so cute!" Ginji uttered, complimenting Natsumi's gift- a puppy stuffed toy sitting on a silver pillow1.

Natsumi smiled.

"Four cigarette packs and 6 lighters? Is this supposed to be a joke?" Ban said upon opening Paul's gift for him. "Do you want me to die that badly?"

"Hmm… not really. It's Christmas, after all. Let's wait next year. Ha-ha. Kidding."

"Ban-chan! Here's my gift for you!" He handed Ban a wrapped gift.

Ban's eyes widened. "A pair of sunglasses! I always wanted this! Thanks, Ginji." He then paused. "I have something for you too, of course." Ban reached out for his gift for the electric-eel-man.

Ginji clasped his hands together. "Yokatta, Ban-chan! You didn't forget about me!" Ban rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Just open it."

When Ginji opened the present, his eyes sparkled.

It was the scarf.

The scarf he always wanted- a scarf that not only warms up your body, but also your heart.

Like his partner, who he never thought of badly, who is always there, hugging you and making you feel warm when everything that surrounds you is nothing but freezing coldness and sad air.

We learn that Christmas is not a time to buy things we want…

Nor to buy things we need.

Neither to be selfish…

Nor arrogant…

Christmas… it's all about giving…

And the willingness to love.

tbc

-

(1) This description is a stuffed toy from Blue Magic. Those who are fond of buying from this particular store, you might know it. XD

A/N: Yaaay! Very belated Merry Christmas to everyone! Hope this short ficlet of mine will somehow inspire many. –mwah- Please review.


	3. Juubei and Kazuki: The Best Buy

**A/N: To all of you who have been e-mailing and texting me about 'Yume o Miru' and 'Time Will Pass Me By', I will definitely continue it after you've been so nice and was able to find time to read and review it. Allow me to finish this first as to this will only be about 5 to 6 chapters. Oh, and please, please review! It makes me want to write even more and if you want, drop some comments and suggestions for my two hiatus ficcies to give me ideas, ne? Thankies!**

**Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me into their favorites list and author alert. Thank you! –grins-**

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.**

**-**

A View of Christmas 

**By: Star of FallinOutFallinIn**

Juubei and Kazuki: The Best Buy

"Shido… you have to help me. What can I buy Kazuki for Christmas?" Juubei asked his companion who was attending his animals. "I really don't know what to do."

Shido rolled his eyes, tickling his tiger's chin. "You know… I have something to say. Why not go home first because you're practically more than a thousand miles away from your loved-one?"

"That's easy for you to say because Madoka's here." Shido frowned.

"Whatever you say. I'm really serious, though."

"Can you not understand me? I'm training so I can protect Kazuki even more!" Juubei shouted.

Shido scratched his head. "You're training here, but how can you know that Kazuki is safe? You can't see him here, you know. You never know when disaster strikes."

"This is really important!"

Shido stood up and sighed. "Do whatever you want," then he proceeded to walk away, turning his back away from Juubei. He waved his hands. "You came here to train and ask for advice then you just contradict all I say. Ja."

Juubei stood up to run after Shido. "Wait!" But he was already out of earshot.

back at Honky Tonk

"Ne, Kazu-chan… Juubei didn't arrive yet?"

Kazuki shook his head, sighing. "Not yet… it's been almost 3 months already since I last saw him…"

Ginji nodded his head. "But he said he will never leave you, right?" Kazuki agreed. "I wonder why he left you, Kazu-chan…"

Ban piped in. "Because itomaki and his protector are both weird, Ginji."

"Thanks, Ban-kun."

Ban's raised his brow. "Whatever. So what's your gift for your loyal protector, itomaki?"

"To be honest, Ban-kun, I don't know…"

Ginji grinned. "How about earrings, Kazu-chan?" Ban pounded him on the head. "Ne, ne… why did he leave, anyway?"

"He said he would be training so he could protect me more." Kazuki sighed. "But I want him to be here for Christmas than training because of me."

Ban lit a cigarette. "Don't be so sentimental," he puffed. "it doesn't suit you."

Kazuki was roaming around the mall to buy presents for everyone. He spotted a store named National Book Store1, and found it rather approachable. They sell lots of things- from calendars, magazines, toys, school stuff, and of course, books.

All of a sudden, a book caught his eye.

"A joke book!" he thought out aloud, getting everyone's attention. He placed his hands over his head and bowed. "Sumimasen." He went over to the cashier then gave the money. _"This is the perfect gift for Juubei this Christmas." _He imagined a chibi Juubei laughing over the jokes in the book. He chuckled to himself.

_"If he comes home."_

christmas

Kazuki sighed. He looked at the wall clock.

_11:45 PM_

Kazuki was getting frustrated and sad. He expected Juubei to be home for Christmas, but there was still no sign of him. He finally gave up.

"Surprise."

Kazuki turned to the voice. When he saw the person, his whole face lit up. "Juubei! You should've at least put some feelings to your greeting." He said, jokingly.

"No matter. I'm home, anyway."

"Oh! I almost forgot… I have a present for you." Kazuki ran towards his room. He came back with a gift. "Here! Open it."

Juubei proceeded to open the gift. When he saw the book, it was evident that he was fascinated. "Thank you, Kazuki. I really appreciate it," he read some more. "I can use this for my jokes." Then he paused. "But… I don't have a gift for you. It was just so sudden that I decided that I wanted to go home. It slipped out of my mind. Don't worry though, I will buy you something tomorrow."

Kazuki shook his head. "It doesn't matter, Juubei. I'm just glad you're finally home. That's the best gift I've received."

Material things are not important when it comes to love for another individual.

The best things in life are for free!

A/N: I like the last line. –nods- It was inspired by a text message from a friend. To all Pinoys: I changed my cellphone number to 09214225972. Text me more! –sweatdrops- Review, by the way. –smile- Oh, and to people who have sun cellular, text your sun cell to the previously mentioned number. So we can chat, ne? Thank you! Expect updates next week, btw.


	4. Akabane and Kagami: Of Jealousy and Sedu...

**A/N: ARGH! Can you believe it? I was supposed to post it _months_ ago, honestly. But I think I did something wrong with the diskette that contained this chapter. So all that was written got lost.**

**Notes: Please view the scene with _humor_. Do not take it seriously or else the fic won't work right.**

* * *

**Akabane and Kagami- Of Jealousy and Seduction**

Ban stared, eyebrows going up, at an approaching Akabane Kuroudo. He still had that eerie smile etched on his face; it never changed, really. Which was freaky. "What the hell do you want, Jackal?"

Akabane continued to smile. "Well… I was just looking for Ginji-san."

Ban cautiously surveyed his surroundings, including Dr. Jackal. They were at the Honky Tonk, and, thank God, they were the only ones there, excluding Paul and…

Ginji!

"Ah…" Akabane sighed. He took of his black hat, sitting in one of the stools at the café. "Ginji-san. The person I was just looking for."

Ginji shuddered; he just knew something was wrong when he woke up that minute. The sight that greeted him was just plain bad. "Err… Akabane-san." He forced a smile, rubbing his nape.

Akabane approached Ginji, sloooooooowwwwwly. Ginji, in the meanwhile, hyperventilated. "Ahehehe… erm, hi Akabane-san. May I help you?"

Akabane didn't reply. Instead, his right hand roamed from Ginji's cheeks down to his neck, down to his chest.

Ginji fainted.

Ban's jaw dropped. Sure, Akabane was seductive and likes to toy with everyone. But not _that_ far. He knew he should stop whatever Akabane was doing, but his feet were glued to the floor.

But then, just as Akabane's hand started to roam downwards, another person entered the café.

Kagami Kyouji.

Kagami widened his eyes, and opened his mouth in surprise at the sight before him. He frowned, blushing.

Akabane _smiled_, once again. "Kyouji-kun. Ohayou."

Kagami's frown deepened. "Ohayou." He deadpanned, taking a seat at a stool beside Akabane. "What the hell are you doing?"

Akabane turned to the new-comer. "Nothing." He smiled. Let me remind you that poor Ginji is not yet released from Akabane's grip.

Kagami glared at Akabane. "I hate you."

Akabane pretended to be surprised. He then did this in three seconds: threw Ginji's body to Ban, turned to Kagami, kissing him hard, fully on the lips.

"Whoa!" Ban was surprised when Akabane shoved Ginji towards him. Now he wanted to thank Kami-sama because he was gifted with fast reflexes and was able to catch his best friend before he hit the floor.

Kagami Kyouji widened his eyes. "Mmph!" he tried to push Akabane away from him, but he was all wobbly, especially _now_. When Akabane pulled away, he blinked.

"Still hate me?"

Kagami slowly shook his head.

Akabane actually _grinned_. "Good. Now shall we proceed?" he then took off- wait, _ripped off_ all of Kagami's clothing.

Ban's jaw dropped. "Oi, Jackal! Kagami! Don't do it here, I beg you!"

But all words were silence for Kagami and Akabane who now had a lot of fun.

Ginji, who had just woke up, fainted again at the sight. Now it is Ban's turn to faint. Before he did so, all he heard were cries of ecstasy/pain and two people… err, grunting.

Akabane licked a tear that fell from Kagami's eye. "Feel better?" When Kagami nodded, Akabane smiled. "Good. Then let's do it again."

They did it four times that _hour_.

Akabane smiled. "Feel better?"

This time, Kagami shook his head. "No more! So stop it."

Akabane sighed. "Fine."

"Hn."

They both got dressed. As Kagami was about to leave, Akabane caught him by the wrist. Akabane tilted Kagami's chin with a finger, kissing him once again. "I love you."

Kagami blushed, a small smile forming on his lips. Akabane didn't need any words; he was happy that way.

Akabane pulled away. "I really do. And… Kyouji-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

**A/N: That was a bit dirty. Hehehe… and now I realize that I must not include Akabane in any of my fics because it's hard to make him move without him being OOC. Hehe. Til next time!**


End file.
